In numerous present day scenarios it may be desired to enable remote control of devices, such as a camera. For example, in the healthcare sector, a surgeon carrying out a surgical procedure on a patient in an operating room may require assistance from an expert that is unable to attend the surgery in the operating room. Cameras mounted in the operating room may capture the surgical procedure and transmit video data thereof to a computer for display to the expert.
State of the art surveillance systems such as, for example, PUREACTIV provide remote control of camera functions such as, for example, pan, tilt, and zoom, via a server computer connected thereto. Authorized users are enabled to access the surveillance system using a client computer connected to the server computer via a computer network such as the Internet for controlling the camera functions, receiving captured video data as well as accessing previously captured video data stored in a database.
Use of wireless handheld devices such as, for example, IPHONE and ANDROID devices has rapidly increased over the last couple of years to the extent that now nearly every professional owns at least one wireless handheld device. State of the art wireless mobile technology enables use of small wireless handheld devices to access the internet and download video streams.